Ball ramp plate actuators are known to include a ball ramp plate assembly having two ball ramp plates, each with ramped ball pockets formed on a face. The plates are coaxially aligned with each other so that the ball pockets in an opposing orientation with a roller ball disposed between opposing ramp pockets. In some cases, it is desirable to maintain a fixed spacing between the ball ramp plates. For example, when shipping ball ramp plate assemblies, the spacing must be maintained within certain limits to contain the roller ball in the opposing ramped pockets until the assembly is installed in an actuator where additional components maintain the correct positioning.
Current methods of fixing the ball ramp plate spacing include retainers to hold the ball ramp plates in place that are removed prior to assembly. However, between removal of the clips and installing the assembly in the actuator, the ball ramp plates may separate and the balls move from the pockets. Additionally, the removed retainer must be handled and disposed of.
Accordingly, a need exists for a ball ramp assembly in which the ball ramp plates can be held in a desired position to contain the balls while the assembly is handled during shipping and throughout the assembly process. A need also exists for a ball plate assembly that can be held in the desired position without a retainer that requires handling and disposal at the ball ramp plate actuator assembly site.